The Other (An Ainz x Oc Story)
by LunaRose2468
Summary: What if Momonga, now known as Ains, wasn't the only one who was brought into the new world? What if someone else, another player from a well known guild from Yggdrasil, was also in the world, just hidden? And what if this player was someone dear to Ains? Well, readers, you'll just have to read to find out more! Copyright: I do NOT own Overlord.
1. Prologue

The Other (An Overlord Ains x Oc Story)

Prologue

Momonga's life changed the day the popular online game, Yggdrasil, was to be shut down.

On this fathful day, Momonga, signed into the game as his avatar, a [ _Skeletal Mage_ ], entered the game to say a one last goodbye to his guild, Ains Ooal Gown, one of the most impenetrable fortresses in all of Yggdrasil, and a guild he, the Guild Master, and other members worked hard making the fortress what it was today. But the other members of Ains Ooal Gown hadn't come, and so he had been alone as the timer that counted down the hours, minutes, now seconds until the end of the game slowly counted down to zero.

But when the counter reached zero, the game didn't end. Instead, something completely different and spectacular happened.

Momonga, confused as to why the game seemed to still be running, opened his eyes to find that his conscious was now one with his avatar. After some events, Momonga came to the conclusion that Yggdrasil had somehow turned into its own universe, and the NPC's of Ains Ooal Gown where no longer just NPC's anymore, for they were starting to develop emotions, and in contrast to them, since his avatar is undead, he no longer needed to eat, sleep, or drink fluids to sustain himself, along with the fact that his emotions were now suppressed greatly. Momonga was now the ruler of Ains Ooal Gown, and the guardians and other NPC's that protected it were now at his beck and call. He could take over the world if he wanted to, which was a plan already in motion. He had everything he could've ever wanted.

Despite this, however, Momonga, now known as Ains, felt as if something was missing. No, not something- _someone._

This someone was a young women named Miyako Izumi, who had been a good friend of his, in game and IRL. Her avatar was a half-human, half-dragon breed known as [ _Masked Dragon_ ]. A [ _Masked Dragon_ ]'s strengths were in close combat and magic casting, which, to Ains, was a pretty good combination. Her avatar had a Japanese-like fox mask as her face, since there was a variety to choose from, and a long red and white kimono-like cloak/jacket over black clothing. Her dragon characteristics where the horns on her head, the large wings on her upper back, and her long tail. He had thought she was beautiful the moment he had met her, outside and inside. She had been shy some of the time, and even cold, but she was caring, funny, intelligent, and more.

He remembered the first time he had met her…

 _{Flashback}_

Momonga had been running all day.

It was one of his first days playing Yggdrasil, and it wasn't going well. He had already been killed three times by other, more experienced players, and had lost what little he had managed to collect. He had almost gotten himself killed a fourth time, had it not been for the warrior in white armor, who just so happened to like saving players in distress.

Eventually, Momonga made it to a neutral zone, which were small areas spread out in the world of Yggdrasil were no fighting was allowed, the latter resulting in a forced logout and a suspension from the game for a short period of time. As Momonga entered the clearing in the trees, which had a shed were NPC's were selling food and water, he saw one of the players who had killed him prior. Steering clear of him, Momonga decided to sit underneath a tree near the far side of the clearing and watch. He didn't have enough money to get something for himself, since, at such a low level, [Skeletal Mage]'s had hunger bars. He was lucky that his hunger was suppressed by his avatar's powers, but his hunger bar was pretty low.

Suddenly, someone walked into his line of sight. He was just about to tell the other player to kindly leave him alone, until he looked up.

Standing in front of him was a young woman whose face was hidden behind a mask. She was wearing a plain brown cloak, which indicated that she was a beginner, and then he noticed the dark colored horns, wings, and tail that were also a part of her form, their scales glimmering like polished obsidian. He was a bit dazzled, so he didn't notice that she was holding something out to him until she made a quiet sound in her throat. When he looked, he saw that she was holding out a fried fish, one of the things the NPC's sold at the food shed.

The one to break the awkward silence between them was the women.

"Um," She began quietly, obviously shy. "I, um, saw you sitting here alone, and I thought, um, you must be hungry, so…" She trailed off.

Momonga looks at the food again, then gingerly raises a skeletal hand and takes it from her grasp. "Thank you," He says as he brings it to his skeletal mouth and takes a bite. It wasn't the best food you could get in Yggdrasil, but it would fill up his hunger bar.

The woman had a hint of a pleased look in her eyes as she sat across from him, her tail curling around her crossed legs as she lifted her own fried fish up to her mouth and also took a bite.

As they ate, the two talked at bit about themselves. Their interests, type of job, just life in general, and soon Momonga felt he had made a solid friend in the shy half women, half dragon, who wasn't even that shy once they had gotten into the talk, openly laughing and even shouting sometimes to get her point across or to "add emphasis". The two didn't even stop when their food was gone.

By the time they both fell into a content quiet, the sun was setting in-game, and IRL it was getting pretty late. Soon the silence was once again broken by the women in front of him, who during their long talk had told him her name, Miyako.

"Well, it's getting pretty late," she said, her face turned towards setting sun, "I have to leave soon. You?"

"Me too," Momonga replied, also looking at the sunset.

For a moment, neither one of them said a word, just enjoying the beauty on the sun. Then, once again, Miyako spoke up.

"I have to go now," She said, starting to get up. Momonga also began to get up, wanting to say goodbye and needing to leave also.

Facing each other, Miyako stuck out her hand and said, "Thank you for talking with me, and becoming my first friend. I do hope we can meet again soon."

"As do I," Momonga said, reaching out and taking her hand in a good-hearted shake. And, at the same time, Momonga and Miyako logged out.

 _{End of Flashback}_

The two had kept in touch after that, even meting together IRL, but for a while, Momonga and Miyako had lost touch, and even in-game he didn't see her for the longest time. Momonga was worried that something had happening to her, and during this time he and his nine best friends and allies had taken over the Great Tomb of Nazarick and where making it into their guild, With the help of anyone who signed up to be a part of it. And one day, one of his friends had come to him and told him that one of the players who had signed up had asked to talk to him specifically, and when he met up with this unknown player, it turned out to be Miyako. He would never forget the feeling he had gotten when it had been her, and her own clear happiness and surprise.

After that, one of them was never seen without the other. If you were to walk around the guild, you would always see them with each other, either talking, about to go out and kill some players, or just joking around together. The other members of the guild would often tease the two about how they were both totally in love with each other, but both would embarrassingly deny the claims, saying they were merely friends.

Miyako was also becoming very popular among the members of the heteromorphic race. So one day she talked to Momonga privately and told him that she wanted to create her own guild. He was sad at first, but it was her choice, so he just wished her luck with it, and soon enough players all across Yggdrasil were talking about a new guild by the name of "Nowg Laoo Snia".

Eventually, Miyako's guild rose up in the ranks of the different guilds in Yggdrasil, and it became the number one most impenetrable fortress/guild in the game, Ains Ooal Gown just behind it in second place. Momonga was happy for Miyako, and even though she wasn't apart of Ains Ooal Gown anymore, she would always be remembered as a valuable member, and she still visited him from time to time, now an Idol at the guild.

Then came the announcement that Yggdrasil would be shut down in six weeks' time. Everyone at the guild was shocked. There had been rumors, and tiny hints from the creators, but everyone had paid them no heed, and now this. Momonga hadn't known how to react, and was worried about how Miyako would take this information.

For a while, the two weren't able to converse with each other, busy with many different things, and saddened by members leaving. Then, on the fourth day of the second last week, Miyako entered the guild and told him that she wanted to talk to him, privately. Momonga complied, and Miyako had led him to her guild. Despite their closeness, Momonga hadn't seen her guild until that point. It was a titan of a fortress, and had been built by Miyako and the other members. Now, however, much like his own guild, it was mainly empty, save for a one or two other members. Miyako led him through the many corridors and courtyards of the fortress until they had made it to a white terrace…

 _{Flashback}_

Miyako gestured to a lone bench on the terrace. The sun was setting, and Momonga was vividly reminded of the day he had met her. The two when to sit on the bench, which was made of marble, and for a while the two didn't say a word. Then Miyako cleared her throat.

"Momonga," she said, turning to him. She paused for a heartbeat, then continued, "I'll just cut to the chase. I'm leaving."

Momonga, caught off guard, turned to her. "What? Why?"

"You know why," She said in a saddened tone, and it seemed as if she was crying, "I've been given a job promotion. Head director. It'll be taking up most of my time already, but they also need me to move to New York. In two days."

Again shocked, and he knew the answer to this stupid question, but he asked, "I won't see you again?"

"Yes."

Momonga didn't know what to say. Miyako was leaving, and she was probably never coming back. She had been the very first player in Yggdrasil, besides Touch Me, to be nice to him. Without her and Touch Me-san's help, he probably would have quit the game much earlier on.

"I-," Momonga started, a lump forming in his throat. Swallowing, he continued, "I… will miss you."

Miyako looked up at him, and he could imagine the small, sad smile that would probably be appearing on her face as she said, "As will I."

After that, the two were silent, wanting to stay together for as long as they could, both dreading the moment when Miyako would have to log off for good. But eventually that moment came.

Miyako slowly got up and then turned to him. After a few more moments of silence, Miyako took the Skeleton's hand and said, "Thank you, Momonga. For everything." Then she leaned in and gave the Mage's boney cheek a kiss.

Momonga looked up at her, surprised by that act, so much that he felt his own hand drifting to his human cheek, as if she had actually kissed him. Miyako gave him a smile emote, then turned around and logged off, leaving him there, alone.

 _{End of Flashback}_

Many things had happened, of course, since Ains had last seen his valued friend. He was now the ruler of a whole entire fortress, and had rule of the universe Yggdrasil had become almost within reach. A part of him, the part of him that was an emotionless Overlord, told him that he should just forget about Miyako, that any feelings and memories that had to do with her would just weaken him.

But at the same time, a part of him, the part that was still human, the part that loved Miyako, told him that he should always remember her, and always miss her, and that even though she was far away, that he should still love her. It was a part of him that was constantly at war. Ains sighed, leaning back on his throne, his mind exhausted.

"Ains-sama?"

…

 **And that's a rap. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully there weren't things that made you confused or anything like that.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-LunaRose2468**


	2. Chapter 1: The Surprise Messenger

Chapter 1: The Surprise Messenger

Ainz was broken away from the world of his mind and looked up into the worried face of none other than Albedo, the overseer of the other floor guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and whom was created by one of his dear friends, Tabula-san. As usual, her white dress hugged her beautifully curved frame, only set off by the gold spider-web necklace that draped over her voluptuous chest and the long, jet-black hair that streamed over her shoulders, back, and chest. Her forehead was framed by the two horns that sprouted from her head, and her waist was also framed by her black angel wings. She was looking at him with worry in her gold, cat-like irises, and, she was kneeling close to him. A little too close, if you asked him.

On the last day of Yggdrasil, Ainz had done… a few things. One of these things included messing with Albedo's settings, back when she was still just an NPC and nobody would be there to reprehend him. Deciding to be a little ridiculous, he wrote into her settings that she was madly in love with him. He hadn't known that Yggdrasil would turn itself into its own little universe, and now, not only was Albedo completely loyal to him, she was also completely infatuated with him. It also seemed that she and another one of the floor guardians, vampire Shalltear Bloodfallen, were at war with eachother because they _both_ loved Ainz (he swore that he NEVER did anything to make her in love with him!).

"Ainz-sama, are you alright?!" Albedo asked again with alarm, moving closer to him, and he realized he hadn't answered her, having gotten himself lost in his thoughts again.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine, Albedo," Ainz replied in his deep voice.

At his reply, Albedo visibly relaxed, and pulled up from her kneeling position with a reassured sigh.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Ainz asked her.

"Oh, yes! Forgive me, Ainz-sama, I got… distracted." Albedo's voice dropped slightly as she brought her hands to her chest and looked away, a mad blush already creeping onto her cheeks. Ainz mentally face-palmed.

Albedo seemed to get out of her little reverie, and continued, more serious this time.

"Sebas-san came and told me to tell you to come to his current location immediately. He said it was urgent."

"Why didn't he come himself?" Ainz questioned.

"I asked him the same thing. He said that he couldn't leave his post for long because of whatever had happened. From the way he was talking it seemed that what he wants you for is quite urgent, and so I have put all the floor guardians on standby in the case of an emergency."

"I see. I shall go immediately, then," and without another word to Albedo, Ainz looked at one of his many rings on his bony fingers, a white one with a stone that constantly changed color, and whispered, "Take me to Sebas."

Almost immediately, the stone began to glow white, until it enveloped him, and when he opened his eyes, having closed them due to the intensity of the light, he found himself standing in front of the grand doors of the Great Tomb. Sebas, the head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, stood not far from him, and, as soon as Ainz appeared, he turned to him and kneeled.

"Ainz-sama, you came."

Ainz gestured for Sebas to stand. "What is this problem Albedo has told me about?"

"Yes," Sebas started, "It seems that some kind of being has made it through our outer defenses and barriers without so much as a scratch."

At this news, Ainz mentally gasped; no creature in all of Yggdrasil had ever made it past the Tomb's outer defenses. They usually never even made it past the first barrier, for that barrier would disintegrate any who tried to pass though. The fact that this being had not only survived the first five defenses, but apparently all of them, meant that whatever was out there was either very powerful, or they had some type of object that kept them out of harm's way.

"What is her current location?" Ainz demanded.

"I'm afraid she has penetrated all of our defenses and is right outside these very doors," Sebas said, looking at the grand doors with slight weariness. Before Ainz could think of anything to say, Sebas continued.

"She has, however, said that she means no harm and that she only wants to have an audience with you, Ainz-sama."

Ainz thought for a minute, before coming to a decision. "Open the doors. We shall see what she wants to say."

Sebas nodded, and Ainz stretched his arm out, shouting, "Open!"

At his command, the doors began to slowly open, revealing the outside. Once the doors had fully opened and the dust had cleared, both Ainz and Sebas saw someone standing in the archway.

The being looked human, save for the huge, feathery wings sprouting from her upper back, but even as Ainz watched, the wings began to recede in size, until they were only as long as her arm length. The creature was very beautiful, with short, dark-red hair framing her angelic face, and whom was wearing a black short-shirt that revealed her stomach under a furry, opened light purple trench coat with silver markings all along it and black tights over her legs. And yet, these things weren't what caught his eye. It was what was on one of her index figure on her left hand.

One of the Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown.

And at that moment, the only thought that was going through his mind was this: 'who is this being?'

…

 **Hey, Rose here! I'm sorry if any of you were expecting a longer chapter. And if your confused, the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown gives the wearer the ability to travel in and out of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and in this case even the outer defenses.**

 **Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, it's basically kind of like a filler for the events to come.**

 **Bye! (:-)**

 **-LunaRose2468**


	3. Chapter 2: What?

Chapter 3: What?

Out of the corner of his eye, Ainz saw Sebas tense up, and immediately knew that he, too, had seen the ring on the being's finger. The being did not seem to be hostile, but he knew that Sebas was ready, should the feminine creature decide to attack.

"Lord Ainz," The being said, bowing her head as a show of respect. _'At least she knows who she is talking to,'_ Ainz thought as the being continued. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Aries, and I come in peace."

Taking a step closer to the being known as Aries, Ainz finally spoke, saying "What is it that you have come to Ainz Ooal Gown for?"

"I am afraid that I cannot speak to you about it in this place," Aries said, lifting her head up to look into Ainz's face, "We must speak about it in private quarters. Alone," she finished, glancing at Sebas.

Ainz thought for a moment. What if Aries was going to try and kill him? _'Well,"_ he thought, ' _that would be very foolish indeed'._ The place was well protected by the floor guardians, and he himself was a force to be reckoned with. So his response was…

"Alright. We shall go to my business quarters for this talk."

Sebas obviously wasn't comfortable with this plan as he was, if his intense glare directed at Aries meant anything, but he didn't say anything on the matter, only saying "I shall return to my initial post," and walking away.

Ainz lifted up his hand and looked at his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. A second later, he found himself inside his business room.

The room was of medium size and shaped like a hexagon, with steel gray walls on all sides. The only thing of real importance was the large desk in the middle of the room.

The next second, Aries appeared in front of him. Ainz walked to the desk, sat down on the chair behind it, used his powers to summon another chair for Aries, and then gestured for Aries to sit down, which Aries did. Then, and only then, did Ainz speak.

"So, what is it that you would like to say to me?"

Aries was silent, and though her face remained emotionless, her eyes her steeled off, as if she were thinking carefully on what to say next.

"I was sent here," She began slowly, "By another player, come here from the game known as Yggdrasil."

Ainz almost leapt out of his seat. Someone from Yggdrasil was here, in the world it had become? How? He, of course, had always hoped to find one of his friends here, but now that he had had experience in this world, he was immediately on guard. If this was another player, then they could be extremely powerful, much like himself, and could be an enemy.

"Who is this player? Tell me!" Ainz almost shouted, me was so anxious. He needed to know.

Aries looked up, looked him straight in the eyes, and said "Lady Izumi. Or, to you, Miyako, Miyako Izumi."

Ainz was at a lost for anything. He couldn't say anything, couldn't even think of anything to say. Finally, all he managed to utter was this one word; "What?"

Miyako, his best friend (maybe even more than that), was here, in the world Yggdrasil had become? He almost couldn't believe it, but he didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"Yes," Aries continued, "She is here, and she is waiting for you. She wants to see you again, which is why she sent me here to find you and tell you to come see her."

Ainz was still in so much shock, he didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he said, "You're lying."

For the first time since he had met her, Aries gave him a small smile. "If I were lying then why would I have this?" She lifted up her other hand, and on her ring finger, was a silver ring with a purple gem on it. The Ring of Nowg Laoo Snia.

If skeletons could cry, Ainz was sure he would be bawling his eyes out, but since skeletons couldn't cry, he could do nothing of the sort.

"When does she want to see me?" was all he asked.

"Every day of the full moon," Aries replied, her smile still there, "You can use the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to get to the guild."

Aries stood up from her seat, her smile giving way to an emotionless frown. "I must go now, for I have done what has been asked of me. Lady Miyako will be expecting you. Farewell, Lord Ainz."

And with that, Aries looked down at her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, and disappeared, leaving Ainz alone with his jumbled up thoughts.

 **Hope you liked it, Even though it was kind of short. Hopefully Ainz wasn't too ooc. Peace (:-)**

 **-LunaRose2468**


	4. Chapter 3: Finally

Chapter 4: Finally

 **Author's Note: I made this chapter deliberately longer to make up for the shorter chapters prior to this one, so you'd better like this chapter (:-) Enjoy!**

So Ainz waited for the night of the full moon, which was an extremely long wait for him, since when Aries had visited him, it had been the night of the new moon. He knew he was putting the other floor guardians and the Pleiades on edge, but he was just so anxious; on more than one occasion he'd snapped at them for breaking his train of thought, and had gotten Albedo so upset that she had fled from the room in tears, and wasn't seen for the rest of that day.

He would most certainly find a way to apologize to everyone, even if they, like the loyal servants to him they are, would say that he did nothing wrong.

And then, after so long, the night of the full moon came upon them. Ainz could hardly wait to see Miyako again, after all this time. He'd just finished a meeting with the floor guardians, who had each given him an analysis of what was going on their respective floors. The only interesting thing to be said was that Shalltear swore she had seen Pandora's Actor on her floor without him telling her he was going to be there, and Ainz made a mental note to talk to Pandora's actor about that. After the meeting, Ainz went to his business quarters and looked down at his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Even though Aries had made the means of getting to Miyako's guild sound simple, Ainz was still nervous. What if it didn't work, and he ended up stranded? But he had waited so long, a little bit of doubt wasn't going to stop him, so, throwing caution to the wind, he closed his eyes and thought of that one time he had gone to the guild, the day Miyako left.

When Ainz opened his eyes, he found himself in front of two tall silver doors with light gold branching through them, lacing the two doors together, and knew that he was here, in front of Nowg Laoo Snia, Miyako's Guild. Something about the atmosphere surrounding the place told him that it was invisible to the world.

Ainz hesitated for a second before gingerly knocking on the huge set of doors, and the next instant the gold untwined itself until it was on their respective doors, and the doors opened, revealing a long hallway with a high ceiling. Ainz took a deep breath (or whatever breathing was for a skeleton) before making his way through the threshold. As soon as Ainz entered, he heard the doors close shut behind him.

Ainz began to walk through the corridor. It was as silent as the grave, and he couldn't even see the end to it. After a while, it seemed as if the hall was never ending.

 _'Well, what if it is?'_ Ainz thought despairingly; he very vaguely recalled a discussion with Miyako around the time she had first started Nowg Laoo Snia about the different enchantments placed upon the structure, and he thought she _might_ have said something about never-ending halls. It wasn't that he hadn't been paying attention. It was more that fact that it had been so long ago.

Ainz was just about losing hope when a huge shadow passed over him. Ainz looked up just in time to leap back as an immense black and white Barn Owl landed in front of him, from seemingly nowhere.

The Owl's eyes were large and pure ovals of black against a looming white face. Its long wings bordered its white chest, and its scythe-like talons clicked against the ground as it landed. The creature held itself upright, towering over Ainz, and looked down on him with an air of wisdom and slight arrogance.

"Ahh, a trespasser," The owl began to speak, in a slight drawl of a voice filled with grander. "Normally I would have already started attacking, but I sense an air of greatness from you, so I shall give you a small amount of time to leave, otherwise I will have no choice but to attack you."

Ainz mentally scoffed. This creature had another thing coming if he thought he could take on the Ainz Ooal Gown. But Ainz wasn't here to fight.

"Calm yourself, wise owl," Ainz began, raising his hand up to show that he meant no harm. "I come here in peace. I only wish to speak with Lady Izumi."

"How do you know Lady Izumi's last name?" The Owl asked, lowering his head so that him and Ainz where now eye to eye. The owl squinted his eyes.

"Unless…" The owl seemed to be thinking really hard, then its eyes widened until they were almost the size of little moons, and it gasped.

"Could it be…? Lord Ainz?" The owl stared unblinkingly at Ainz before spreading out his wings and lowering his head in what was obviously a bow.

"Forgive my behavior, I did not realize who you were," The owl said, looking up slightly from his bow.

Ainz gestured with his hands for the owl to rise. "The fault is mine. I should have told you who I was."

"Speaking of such, I should tell you who I am," The owl said as he put one of his wings over his heart. "I am the area guardian of the guild Entrance Hall and the guild Library, Wane, at your service."

Wane then lifted his head and let out a long, ear-splitting screech, and the air seemed to waver. Then it seemed to shatter as a huge door appeared in behind Wane. Wane stopped screeching and looked down at Ainz.

"I have raised the spell cast upon the hall, and these doors will lead us to the rest of the guild."

"Follow me," Wane ended, and Ainz walked past and opened the doors.

Beyond the threshold was a colossus dome, with the top seemingly opening up to outer space. Along the perimeter of the dome were ten magic circles, and in the middle of the dome stood three beings.

One of them he recognized immediately as Aries. The one next to her was a large hovering creature wearing a white, red and black dress from the medieval times and a heart shaped mask over her face. The creature that seemed to be conversing with the two turned around, and Ainz saw that it was an angelic creature similar to Albedo with the fact that black wings sprouted from its hips.

This creature wore a sleeveless black jacket over a white and black striped shirt. A long black skirt reached down to her knees, meeting with knee high high-heel boots. Atop her head was a top hat, and off to the side of her head was a halo with ten arrow like point jutting out and an inner halo inside of that halo. Her pupil lacking eyes were orange, fading to red, with black circling the iris.

"Wane," The angelic creature turned around and took a few steps forward, addressing the owl. "What is this?" Her voice was light and sounded as sweet as honey.

Wane bowed his head. "La Muerte. This is Lord Ainz. He has come to see Lady Izumi."

"Ah, I see," The angelic being in front of them known as La Muerte nodded, then bowed her head to Ainz.

"We are graced with your presence, Lord Ainz. I can take him from here, Wane." La Muerte addressed the last part to Wane.

Wane nodded. "As you wish," and with that, he turned around and walked back through the doors, the doors in question closing behind him.

"This way, Lord Ainz," Ainz turned around to face La Muerte and followed her to the Aries and the other creature. La Muerte gestured to the other two.

"This is the guardian of the second floor, Aries," La Muerte gestured at Aries, "and this is the guardian of the fourth, fifth, and sixth floor, Draega." The two guardians in question bowed to Ainz.

"We are graced by your presence," They both said, afterwards getting up and turning towards the magic circles. Aries went to the second one, and Draega went to the fifth one. Light began to circle around them, and the next second they were gone, having teleported.

La Muerte now turned to Ainz. "Lady Izumi's Throne Room is this way," she gestured towards a pair of doors he hadn't noticed before, and as they began to walk to them, the doors opened on their own, and the room on the other side took Ainz's breath away.

Like almost all the other places he had seen, the roof was high above them, to the point that he couldn't even see the top. The roof also seemingly opened up to the sky, displaying how it would look from the outside, with the sun narrowing in on the horizon, the blue having already turned into orange. The room itself was silver all around, with the floor being covered by a long, golden and white carpet. Like Ainz Ooal Gown, sticking out from each of the columns where banners representing each of members of Nowg Laoo Snia.

It took Ainz a few seconds, being in awe by his surroundings, to realize that besides him and La Muerte, there was someone else in the room, Ainz looked in front of him to see a huge cherry blossom tree, its black branches colored with beautiful pink stretching up to the ceiling, its black trunk growing from the very ground. Cradled safely in the curve of the roots was a silver throne, and sitting on that silver throne was none other than Miyako.

She and Ainz stared at eachother for a few moments. Then, Miyako smiled warmly at him, then finally spoke.

"Hello, Lord Ainz. It looks like we finally meet again, after so long."

…

 **Yep, I'm leaving it there. I honestly wanted to continue it, but then I think it might have been** _ **too**_ **long, so I'm leaving it there.**

 **I hope you enjoy it; I put a lot of effort into it, so you'd better like it!**

 **Also, a question from me to you: Where do you think I got the inspiration for Wane from, because I did get it from somewhere. Let me know what you think in the comments, and I'll see you NEXT TIME! Peace! (:-)**

 **-LunaRose2468**


	5. Chapter 4: Under the Façade

Chapter 5: Under the Façade

 **Enjoy! (:-)**

Ainz was silent still. He just could not form any words in the presence of Miyako, who looked as beautiful as ever.

As she got up and made her way to him, her long white and red cloak trailing behind her, and her Japanese fox mask shining silver in the light, he found himself in a sort of daze, which was abruptly ended when he felt La Muerte nudge him in the side. He blinked, and became fully aware that Miyako was now standing in front of him, a small smile adorning her face and an amused glint in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Ainz. La Muerte, thank you. You are dismissed," The last two parts were directed to the being standing next to Ainz, who simply bowed, turned around, and left, the doors closing behind her.

Miyako looked Ainz over from head to toe. Ainz felt a little uncomfortable and turned his head slightly to the side. Miyako giggled quietly at this.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked quietly, her giggles subsiding.

Ainz turned his head to look Miyako in the eye. "Yes, it certainly has."

Miyako gave him a sad smile, but before she could say anything else, the doors behind them opened once again, and five beings rushed into the room.

One of them, the tallest one and somehow obviously the leader, was a Birdwoman; she had a lithe frame with black feathers covering her body, sharp claws, and blood red eyes set into a sharp, narrow face, yet she had white angelic wings. Another was an Arachnoid; she had three red eyes with black pupils, a very voluptuous body, and large insect wings sprouting out of her back along with eight long spider legs. Another one of them had long, curving horns sprouting from her jet black hair, a voluptuous body as well, and demon wings sprouting from her lower back. Yet another had been a midnight black bat with red eyes, before turning into a tall, thin women with long white hair, red eyes with slits for pupils, and deathly pale skin. The last one had a hood over her head, and large, glowing white wings sprouted from her back. Ainz vaguely remembered Miyako bringing these beings up in a conversation they had had about her guild and their progress; he believed they were called the Valkyrie Maids.

"Valkyrie maids! What is it that you had to barge in for?" Miyako said calmly, yet loudly so that they could hear her from across the room, stepping out from behind Ainz's frame.

The Birdwoman walked forward and bowed along with the rest of the Valkyrie Maids. "We are terribly sorry for barging in on your discussion with Lord Ainz, Lady Izumi, but it is urgent."

"How urgent?" Miyako asked after they had risen.

"Lizzy urgent," The Birdwoman said.

Ainz was confused, but Miyako seemed to know what the Birdwoman was talking about, because she chuckled.

"Ah, Lizzy's gone and got herself lost again, hasn't she?"

"We cannot find her anywhere, and we believe she might have snuck into the Throne Room, the only place we haven't checked," The Birdwoman continued.

Miyako smiled gently, then, lifting her head up slightly and seemingly talking to no one, she shouted, "Lizzyra Azura Chamelo, I know you're in here!"

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, Ainz noticed something shimmer on one of the many large branches of the tree-throne, and the next second part of the black tree and the air turned into a dragon.

From what Ainz knew about dragons, and from personal experience, he knew they were colossal creatures, but this one was incredibly small for a dragon, looking about as tall as Shalltear. He also knew that they were mainly dark, solid colors, but this one was a pale purple with orange fringing the edges of her wings, an emerald green coloring the ruff around her ears, and little, barely-noticeable-unless-you-looked-properly speckles of red spread about on her scales. He had never seen a dragon that looked so exotic.

"Yes, Lady Izumi?" Lizzy asked with a pout.

"You know you have to go with your Valkyrie sisters, right?" Miyako said. But before she or the other dragonet could say anything more, the Birdwoman stepped up.

"Pardon me, my Lady, but let us take care of her. She is our little sister after all," she said to Miyako.

Miyako smiled. "Go ahead."

The Birdwoman and her companions all rushed toward the tree, Lizzy disappearing before they could even make it to the base. They all began to fly around the tree, trying to find the little dragon, who had indeed hidden herself well. As Ainz and Miyako watched absent-mindedly, the Arachnoid summoned little spiders, and the woman turned bat (who was obviously a vampire) took a vial out from her miniaturized clothing and threw it at the one of the higher branches of the tree. Instantly, the little dragon appeared, the vial obviously having contained some type of substance that would reveal the dragon, whom immediately began to run along to branches of the tree as the summoned spiders and the other Valkyrie maids chased after her in a rage. All in all, the sight was quite funny, and he and Miyako both began to laugh.

Miyako, her beautiful laughter subsiding into giggles, turned to Ainz. "They'll be at this forever. Let us go somewhere more private for or talk."

She took Ainz's hand, and suddenly the scenery changed.

They were now in a large, white and gold room with a large violet silk and wool covered bed, a relatively large bookshelf filled with books, a little table with two little chairs, a comfy rug on the floor, and two semi-open glass doors leading to a balcony he could see on the other side. This is where Miyako led him to, still clutching his hand, he realized.

She opened the doors fully, and Ainz was in awe at the sight. The land flowed underneath the balcony, and in the sky, the sun was setting in a beautiful sunset, much like the one on the faithful day he had said goodbye to Miyako, he realized yet again.

He walked forward on the balcony, marveling the sights, as she finally let go of his hand and turned to close the doors behind them.

"This is… beautiful," He said, simply awestruck.

"Thank you," Miyako said, still turned towards the doors, a fact Ainz did not notice.

"It's…" Ainz hesitated for a second, then continued," … it's like the last time I saw you. When we said goodbye," He finished, turning towards Miyako, which is when he finally noticed her still facing the doors.

"Miyako? Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"… No, I'm not alright," She responded quietly, the atmosphere, Ainz noticed, having changed between them.

Ainz heard a single sob, and only had a second to realize that she was crying before she turned around and leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him and pushing her face into his bony chest. Surprised, Ainz fell back onto the marble bench behind him, and had subconsciously wrapped his arms around Miyako to protect her had the bench not been there to break their fall.

"I missed you, you idiot!" She shouted into his chest, her calm demeanor from earlier broken, her hands coming up the clutch at his robes as she cried hard into his chest and robes. Ainz was still in shock by what had happened, so he did not say anything.

"W-when I left the game that day, I-I thought I'd n-never see you again," She rambled on, stammering from her sobs, clutching onto him harder, like he would disappear if her grip relented. "T-Then this, all this happened, and knew I'd never see you again! B-But then Aries told me she had seen the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a-and I thought 'maybe there is hope'. A-And then, today, when I saw you, I could've broken down on the spot! I-I was so, so happy t-to see you…" she trailed off then, and just cried.

Ainz didn't really know what to do, but thanks to instinct, he didn't have to. Slowly, Ainz lifted one of his hands, rested it on Miyako's head, and began to slowly, softly, gently stroke the top of her head. Miyako paused for a second, probably from surprise, then continued to cry, though, slightly quieter than before, eventually stopping altogether. After that, they just sat quietly together, Miyako's arms gently wrapped around his waist, Ainz still stroking her head while one arm supported Miyako on his lap, neither making a sound for the longest time.

After a long time, in which the sun had set and the bravest stars where just starting to peek out from the fading light, Miyako lifted her head and looked up at Ainz, who noticed and looked down. Miyako blushed slightly in the receding light and lowered her head, again burying her face slightly in Ainz's chest. A few more seconds of silence passed before Miyako spoke.

"On the last day of Yggdrasil," She started, "When it turned into a real world, all of the Floor Guardians, the Area Guardians, and the Valkyrie Maids were present, and I knew, from the moment that I looked into each of their faces, that I would not only have to be their ruler, but their support, too. I am the only thing that's keeping them from breaking down completely from grief, because their creators, my guild mates, are gone. That's why I have to wear a façade of confidents and calmness, because if I crumbled, they would crumble, too. You understand, right? That's why I wanted to break down but couldn't. It's for them." She finished there, falling silent.

"I understand completely," was all he said, all he had to say. He vividly remembered the time before he had to go and face Shalltear, and Albedo had broken down in front of him, pleading for him not to go and risk being killed, and he had realized then how secretly sad they must all be, and that he was their only link to saneness. He understood completely the responsibility Miyako felt. It came with being a ruler, along with other, pressuring things as well.

Miyako's grip on him tightened slightly. "Please, Satoru," She said quietly. "… Please don't leave me. Ever again."

Ainz's paused for a swift second; it had been a while, indeed, since anyone had called him by his real name, to the point that he had almost forgotten what his real name was. He was thankful that he had Miyako to remember it. His grip tightened on her, his love for her growing so powerful that even his undead calming effect couldn't disperse it.

"I won't."

 **Well, I just hope this chapter made up for my absence. If not, then I and deeply sorry. I hope you enjoyed it, even thought, to me, it kind of seems a bit short, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace! (:-)**

 **-LunaRose2468**


End file.
